Blind Date
by KayAKALilWrestleGrl
Summary: Chris is waiting for his blind date...is he going to be happy or is he going to be mad? First Part of a Three Part Series!


Disclaimer: The characters are owned by the WWE, Vince McMahon, or themselves. No profit is being made from this story. It's strictly for fun!

A/N: This came to me on my lunch hour today and begged itself to be written. Who am I to not obey the muses? LOL! Hope you enjoy and if you will, please review.

Chris Jericho sat at the table by himself. He had arrived early and decided to go ahead and get their table. He was nervous and anxious to meet his blind date. He also was ready to kill Christian for his latest "Let's Fix Chris Up" scheme.

"Why did I go thru with this?" Chris asked himself as he took a sip of water. _"Because_ _you're lonely,"_ a voice said inside his head.

Jessica, his soon to be ex-wife, had left him for some traveling insurance salesman over a year ago. Ever since then, he had no inclination whatsoever to be with anybody. Women were just too much trouble and he had had enough. His ever not-so-faithful wife had showed him that.

"More like showed me what hate is all about," he muttered under his breath.

He sighed again wishing he had never signed up for this Internet dating service. Christian had come up with this brilliant plan for him to find his perfect mate. All he had to do was fill out a questionnaire and the agency would do the rest. There would be no hassles, no strings attached. It was just a perfect way for a traveling man to meet women and he had to admit that the dating service had made it possible for him to meet quite a few women.

He had to admit that he was curious about the woman that he was meeting tonight. All he knew really was that her name was Marie and she was a business major graduate with a job that traveled frequently. They had corresponded thru e-mails for several months before finally deciding to meet.

Chris kept looking at the front door waiting for a medium build brunette to walk into the room. It was the only description that he had of her. They both had been burned and were very cautious about what they told each other. It was going to be interesting to finally meet her. He had very much enjoyed her e-mails and she seemed to enjoy his.

After a few months, Chris was eager to meet her, or so he thought. He had a nervous feeling inside the pit of his stomach. It just wouldn't go away. It was like he was waiting for the bottom to fall out. He didn't know what it was but there was something about this woman that had set him on edge.

Suddenly, he noticed a brunette walking in. She had her face down so her really couldn't see what she looked like. She was of average build, which pleased Chris; he was so afraid that she had lied to him about her size. He turned his attention to another brunette that had walked in behind her.

"Which one could it be?" he thought to himself as he watched the other one walk in.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It looked like the moment of truth finally had come. The hostess seemed to be heading towards his direction but at the last minute, took the lady in question to another table.

He groaned mentally wishing the torture would just end. He finally put his fingers over his eyes and started rubbing them. He was stressing over somebody that he had never met before. Could his life get any crazier? It was then that the hostess showed his blind date where to find him.

"Here you go ma'am," the hostess said with a smile. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." The brunette quietly sat down at the table looking as nervous as her date was until he moved his hands, opened his eyes, and showed her who he was.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open. "You're Marie?"

The pretty brunette blushed and said, "You're Christopher?"

"I'll be damned," Chris said with an amused smile on his face.

"You and me both," Stephanie McMahon said with a small smile on her face.

Stephanie had been burned so many times since her divorce that she had just about given up on love all together. Her friend, Trish Stratus, had suggested this Internet dating service about three months ago. At first, it wasn't her cup of tea but then decided what the hell? What could it possibly hurt?

Now, sitting there with Chris Jericho, she was wondering the intelligence behind that decision. Of course, she had thought the world of Chris. He was a great guy but he wasn't somebody that she had ever pictured herself with. They had never really had anything in common, or so she had thought.

"Do I call you Stephanie or Marie?" Chris asked with an amused look on his face.

"Considering it's you, we'll go with Stephanie," she said with a smile.

"This is a very small world," Chris said seeing the humor of the situation. "After all, can you imagine the faces of all of the wrestling fans if they saw me, the King of the World, and you, the Billion Dollar Princess, sitting at a table and having a meal together?"

"I'm sure they would find it _very_ amusing," Stephanie said with a smile. Her smile slowly left her face replaced with a look of sympathy. "I was sorry to hear about you and Jessica. I always thought you two would make it."

"Thanks, so did I," Chris said before taking a sip of water. He gave her the same sympathetic look that she had given him a few seconds ago. "I was sorry to hear about you and Paul. I thought you two were going to make it as well."

The pain flashed in Stephanie's eyes but only for a moment. "Well, if he hadn't of cheated on me, we probably would have."

"I know the feeling," Chris said with a knowing look. "It hurts like hell and you think that with time, the feeling of hurt would just go away but it never really does."

"That's a fact," Stephanie said agreeing with him. "I never thought that he would do that to me. It made me feel like there was something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, they are the ones that have problems. The only thing wrong with us is that we fell for the two losers," Chris said with a smirk.

"You're right," Stephanie said with a smirk of her own. "Their loss is _our_ gain."

The rest of the night was spent catching up on old times and new ones. Before both one of them had realized it, the restaurant was closing and they had to leave. As they got up from their table, Chris grabbed the check much to Stephanie's chagrin. The waiter came by and picked up the money and the bill.

"I told you I would get it," Stephanie said with a little whine to her voice.

"You can get it next time," Chris said with a knowing look.

"What makes you so sure that there will be a next time?" Stephanie asked amused.

"Hold on and I'll show you," Chris said.

The waiter quickly brought back his change. Chris stood up after leaving his tip and pulled Stephanie's chair out for her. She looked at him with confusion on her face as she walked with him out the door.

"Where are you parked?" Chris asked.

"Right over there," Stephanie said pointing out her Lexis in front of the restaurant.

Chris and Stephanie walked towards the car quietly. Finally Stephanie turned to Chris and said, "Well, are you going to tell me why there will be a next time?"

"Sure," Chris said with a grin.

Stephanie's look of confusion quickly became a look of alarm as she noticed the gleam in Chris's eyes. She watched as he slowly bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back for a second looking into her eyes. She slowly reached up and gently pulled his lips back to hers, taking control of the situation.

Chris groaned when he felt Stephanie's tongue rub against his. He had always liked Stephanie as a friend but never thought of her as a woman, at least, not until now. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist before slowly pulling his lips away from hers.

"Wow," Stephanie muttered with breathlessness.

Chris chuckled out loud. "Do you understand now why you can pick up the check next time?"

"Yes, I do," Stephanie said with a grin of her own. "I really do."


End file.
